Isn't someone missing Naruto?
by DDA
Summary: Song Fic to the song Missing by Amy Lee. Naruto is forced to leave and Sasuke goes after him.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't ovn anything!!! Song is Missing by Any Lee.**

**I'm trying something new, I don't normally write songfics but if this sucks so bad that it makes your eyes bleed... let me know.**

_**

* * *

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
**_

Naruto looked at the village that he had once said that he was going to keep safe, that was before he saw the truth. That he was being used, to make the village look good everyone had let him stay there. Naruto sighed, he never said good-bye to anyone, not Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and not Iruka. Naruto shook his head and turned his back on the village that wronged him for the last time.

_**Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"**_**  
**

Sasuke showed up at the bridge and looked around, Naruto wasn't there, but Kakashi was. Sasuke knew that something was up by the look on Sakura's face. She seemed happier then normal. As Sasuke got closer he heard her,

"**If that wasn't all, Naruto is finally gone and out of our lives for good."** Sasuke blinked, what was going on. He walked over to them. Sakura looked at him and smiled,

"**Did you hear the good news Sasuke? Naruto's never going to bother us again." **

"**What?"**

"**He was forced to leave." **

"**Why?"**

"**The fox demon."** Sasuke didn't say a word as he turned and walked away.

_**You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?  
**_

Naruto didn't know what to do. He just walked, he knew that he couldn't go to Gaara and the no village would ever let him live there. The blonde sighed, he missed everyone. It wasn't fair to force him to leave on the fact that he was a keeper. Naruto never did anything wrong to get this. He stopped walking and leaned ageist a tree. Naruto slid down and sat there, he started to cry. Everything he worked for was gone and there was nothing that could change that. Naruto felt like no one cared, that he wasn't missed. That he was someone in the crowd that was walking the other way.

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?**_

Sasuke walked in to his home and looked at a photo, it was of him and Naruto after he got back for Sound. Naruto had saved him and all that people could do was toss him aside like he was nothing. If wasn't fair. Sasuke sighed and then went to grab his stuff. All of the things that had anything to do with Naruto was put somewhere safe. The villagers wanted everything that had anything to do with the blonde burned. Sasuke grabbed his bag and went to the outer gates of the village. There he left his head band and a note.

_**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"**_

Naruto didn't move for days. He just sat under the tree and looked off into space. He could never go home again, he would never see the one's he cared about. Even if they didn't care about him. Naruto still cared for them. It wasn't fair of him to stay and keep Sasuke from doing whatever he wants. All Naruto did was slow the team. The blonde wondered if someone was missing him.

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?**_

Sasuke found the blonde and watched him for a few minutes. Then he walked over to him and kneeled down in front o him,

"**Let's go."** Sasuke held out his hand and waited for the blonde to take it.

_**And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...  
**_

Naruto looked at Sasuke then at his hand. After a few minutes he slowly took the others hand and was pulled up. The two of them started walking thru the forest.

After a few days they came across a village that allowed them to live there. The two of them never went back to Leaf, but every once in a while, Naruto and Sasuke would go and see what was going on and get some of their things. After about a year all of Sasuke and Naruto's stuff was gone and no one could figure out what was going on. They all knew about the note that Sasuke left and it stayed with them. Every villager thought about what he wrote everyday. Now after a year, they saw that he was right... Sasuke was right about the village losing a lot.

* * *

Don't hate me... if you want to know what the letter said then say so in a review... if not then oh well, but no one will ever know unless you review. 


	2. The letter

_You hate someone because you do not know him, and you do not know him because you hate him... you hate nothing more then a part of Naruto that is a part of yourself. You've only hurt yourself by hating someone as kind hearted as Naruto. I've never seen anything like this... I'm welcomed back with open arm and Naruto, the one who got me back, is turned on. Naruto was the light of this village, he was the flash of fire that the Hokage's talked about. Now that he's gone this village will fall into darkness. _

_I'm leaving my headband, I won't need it anymore. Don't worry, I won't go to Sound. I'm going after Naruto, he won my trust and I won't leave his side again! So this is good-bye, to all that are happy about Naruto being gone, hope that I don't hear you. I will not be in the village but there will still be people that care for him here. So be careful about what you say..._

_Sasuke _


End file.
